


Mortification

by lamichi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LMAO, M/M, also slight mention of masturbation, but not super explicit, hunk is confused, keith is embarrased, lance is mortified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamichi/pseuds/lamichi
Summary: Keith is really used to living alone and moving into a space castle with 6 other people brings up unexpected problems.





	

Keith is used to being alone.

In his little shack in the middle of the desert, no one bothered him except the wind, sand, and the occasional creature that stumbled upon his area. The shack itself wasn’t as bad as Lance made it out to be.

Sure, it was small and isolated and a bit cluttered, but Keith felt comfortable in it. He had loved waking up in the morning to the wind shifting his curtains and the weird, but tolerable, call from the blue lion. He loved the view from his bed, all of his possessions within his finger tips, everything exactly where he had left it and no one there to intrude. He had especially loved the freedom of being able to do anything without anyone there to judge him, or scold him.

Of course, he had been so _so_ worried for Shiro, and even wondered for a bit if the call from the blue lion was actually a sign that he was going crazy.

But at the same time, for the first time in his life, without having foster kids bothering him, or classmates trying to approach him, he felt almost at peace.

And now, its kind of the same, he guesses.

On one hand, there’s the pros of being the red paladin. He finally has something to do and to keep him occupied with a definite goal in sight (beating Galra ass). He has gotten the rare confirmation that aliens were, in fact, real and that it didn't matter how much the kids in his first foster home had teased him about his conspiracy theories, he had been _right_.

His bedroom isn't that bad either. Its almost as small as the shack and he still does get the approximate amount of freedom he used to have (fucking Lance and his need for Keith’s bedroom to be clean (???)).

He has Shiro within a ten mile radius at all times and even though he won’t admit it, having a sword (a _fucking_ sword!!) as a weapon to beat down evil, alien furries is perhaps the most awesome thing that’s happened to him.

On the other hand, there’s the cons.

He’s always at risk of dying, which isn’t that bad. But if he dies it means he’s disappointed Shiro (and Lance), and that Voltron won’t be able to be formed until the team finds a new red paladin, and that could take _ages_.

He no longer has his much beloved instant noodles and now has to suffer through whatever alien goo is served during meals.

The number one con though is that no matter how enormous the castle seems to be, someone is now almost always within a ten foot distance from him.

He can understand how Shiro, who’s almost like the big brother he never had, must feel the need to check on him on an hourly basis because c’mon, he has to make sure that all his paladins are safe, or whatever.

He can also understand Coran because he’s dorky and a bit awkward and seems to have decided that Keith is now the human race expert who will graciously answer any of his questions regarding human beings in general, including their mating habits (he had to scream into a pillow for ten minutes before he could get enough energy to answer Coran).

Allura is less understandable, since he’s never given her any reason to think that out of all the others, especially Lance, he’s the one who will listen to her rants and give helpful advice on her problems.

Like he can understand fighting strategies and what not, but once she starts talking about how she doesn’t understand Lance’s constant flirting, or if she should approach the paladins about whether they have gotten their menstruations yet, which she found out is something that happens to humans, Keith really has no idea how to respond (Is it because he looks more feminine than the others? Is his mullet giving out the wrong idea?).

Hunk and Pidge are expected to approach him every once in a while. Hunk is funny and nice and thinks that Keith’s opinion on what they should have for dinner is _very_ important. Which Keith appreciates because hey, no one’s asked him that before and it makes him feel warm inside that somebody cares.

Sometimes when he’s walking by some of the rooms that Pidge often occupies, they call him in and ask him about his training and what are some of the upgrades he’d like to have on Red, and that really helps with the whole bonding thing that Shiro is constantly reminding the younger paladins about. Overall, he thinks of his interactions with Hunk and Pidge fondly and most of the time, enjoyable. Especially when they’re all teasing Lance.

Which brings him to the arrogant stick who’s completely convinced that Keith has some sort of deep hatred towards him. Keith doesn’t, by the way. Sure, he’s competitive and Lance makes an amusing rival but he doesn't _hate_ Lance. Honestly, he doesn't understand where Lance even got the idea of them having a serious rivalry. The most he can remember about his classes with Lance is Lance staring at him a lot and every once in a while sending some mild glares.

For someone who’s so convinced that Keith hates him, he sure does try to spend a lot of his time with Keith.

-

Lance trying to hang out with him on a daily basis had started a couple months ago. Keith had being training and finally decided to stop a little after midnight. Sweaty and exhausted, he had made his way through the castle to his room.

About halfway there, he had heard a sniffling coming from one of the AI system quarters. He activated his bayard and cautiously walked into the room, thinking that perhaps an intruder had managed to get inside the castle.

Inside the room, the universal map simulation had been turned on and Keith was surrounded by small holograms of planets and stars. Confused, he walked further into the room and spotted a figure in the corner where the Earth image was situated. The figure looked up and Keith stared at the tear stained face of his self-proclaimed rival.

“Lance?”, he had asked, putting away his sword and stepping closer.

“Keith”, Lance had responded, trying to smile and furiously wipe away his tears at the same time. Keith’s heart broke a little.

“Lance, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Lance tried to sound cocky but failed as more tears took up space in his eyes, “I’m fine, dude, didn't know you cared so much about me…”.

That had been the start of a long night filled with Lance describing his family and simultaneously laughing and crying throughout his tales. Keith, who had never had much experience with crying teenage boys, tried his best to comfort Lance and to let him know that even though his biological family was on Earth, he also had a family here who would comfort him if he needed them to.

Keith assumed that that bonding experience had formed some sort of friendship between them and had led to Lance wanting to be in the same room as Keith for most of the day.

Now, with all that being said and done, Keith didn’t really mind all the company. It was nice, to say the least. But at times, Keith’s mind temporarily forgot that there was anyone else in the castle and well, _things_ tended to happen.

-

For example, today he had once again trained until he felt like he could pass out, and was now resting on his bed. And okay, listen, Keith is a teenage boy, a _hormonal_ teenage boy, and that means that like other hormonal teenage boys, he has some needs. Some very, ahem, sexual needs.

His hand slid down his chest to his pants and… well… Basically, Keith started to get off. Masturbate. Pull one out. You know, stuff that needs _privacy_. Which Keith’s brain assumed he had since it had gone into its tiny-shack-in-the-middle-of-the-desert mindset.

So yeah, Keith _was_ having a pretty good time. Closing his eyes and groaning and moaning and panting, the whole deal.

And of course, because Keith’s life will always be in a state of constant chaos, Lance decided that in that very moment, he needed to see Keith. So he opened the door ( _of course_ , Keith had forgotten to lock it, dammit) and saw a sweaty, panting Keith in all his glory.

Time stops and Keith cums and honestly, Keith is just ready for the floor to swallow him up because oh no, he has just come while looking at the long stick’s face. Shit.

The long stick opens his mouth and, “Oh. My. God.”

Keith would really appreciate a Galra attack happening right now.

“Lance, please get out.” Keith mutters, mortified but calmly, because Shiro has taught him how to deal delicately with tense situations. He’s pretty sure Shiro didn’t expect his advice to be used in a situation like _this_ , though.

Thankfully, Lance does what is ordered and promptly steps out of the room. Keith grabs a nearby pillow and screams into it for thirty seconds straight. He then decides that maybe having so many people wanting to talk to him is part of the Red paladin’s cons.

-

“Listen, Lance”

“My eyes! God, why!?”, Lance yells from the floor outside Keith’s door, where he has decided to lay down and cry.

“Lance, could you plea-“

“My life is over, I’m dead, I’ll never be able to get up again, my mom-“

“Lance, will you just-“

“Tell my mom that I loved her, tell my little brother, Sebastian, that he can keep my MarioKart 7 cartridge, tell mi abuelita that I never wanted to die like this, tell my sister, Daniela, that I never really liked her hair and that I’m sorry for missing her quicieñero, tell-“

“Lance, SHUT. UP.”

Lance gets quiet and mutters, “Unbelievable, he’s just traumatized me and he has the nerve to tell me to shut up. Listen, huevon peludo-“

“Lance, just,” Keith sighs, “Have you ever heard of knocking? Like, how can you just walk in like that?”

Lance gasps, “Here I am, the great and adorable Lance, coming to see my buddy, my pal, my _chum_ , Keith Kogane, to visit him, and not only am I attacked with his teen boy hormones, I am also talked to this way. Horrifying. Disgusting. Unbeli-“

“Lance, I’m serious, this is mortifying.”

“You think you’re mortified? Think about me?! Me, Lance McClain, an innocent little cherub, walking into _that_. What if Pidge had come in? Or Allura?!”

“They wouldn't have! They’d have knocked! Like any other normal living being! Lance, you have a bunch of teenage relatives, _how_ have you not heard about knocking?!”

“Well, how have you not heard about respecting your elders, Mr. McMullet?!”

“It’s only two months!”

“Two months older than you, gremlin.”

“What’s going on?”

They both turn their heads and come face to face with Hunk.

Lance whoops, “Hunk, my bro, my friend, save me!”

“What?” Hunk asks, confused and a bit afraid, but before he can ask anything else, Lance jumps into his arms and shouts, “Take me away!”

Hunk, who’s as confused as ever, follows his best friend’s directions and does just that.

Keith, red as his lion, stares at Hunk’s back as he turns the corner and wonders if finding a new red paladin is really _that_ hard.

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


End file.
